Okay, Lets GO!
by ftforever2013
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, a "ball" of sorts is held to get all the guilds together to meet and celebrate their victories. Asa (OC) is threaten by Mira to be good and play nice with the other guilds. She meets some unexpected people. With the help of a certain card mage.


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.

* * *

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She looked at her surroundings trying to remember how they had all convinced her to come. This was not how she enjoyed spending her free time. She glanced around the room, to meet eyes with the women who had threatened, yet also persuaded her into coming to this "ball" as she had put it. (It seemed after Grand Magic Games the wizarding community decided to hold a ball of sorts to get all the guilds together shortly after we all had battled for the top spot.) She caught me glaring in her direction, and began her way over to where I was standing against the wall away from the crowd.

"Hiya there Asa, I thought we had talked about this?" the take-over mage asked.

"Hello Mira," I greeted trying my hardest not growl at that women.

"Asa, I thought we talked about mingling with others here."

"I don't remember that being part of our deal?" I began to glare at her again. "I mean come on Mira, I'm in a dress, that looks ridiculous. I'm wearing heels making it hard for me to walk. I came; if people come up to me I wouldn't be rude. How does that work for you?" as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

"I can agree to that!" Mira replied ever so cheerfully as she began to walk away.

I slammed my head in to palm. This was going to be a long night. I quickly looked around the room, franticly looking for anyone familiar to latch on to save my from Mira's wrath. I knew that if I didn't quickly she would start bringing random people to me. I spotted Wendy; I began to stumble over to where she was. _Ugh I'm so still so angry at Mira, I should have never agreed to where heels. _Wendy spotted me trying ever so slowly making my way towards her.

She waved as she greeted me, "Hey Asa, How are you enjoying the ball?"  
"Hiya Wendy!" I greeted as pleasantly as it was Wendy, one of my favorite and sweetest people in the guild. "I'm here I suppose." I sighed again. "How are you enjoying yourself," I questioned, trying to change the subject into something pleasant.

"Everything seems to be going well so far. It's really interesting getting to meet other wizards when not trying to beat them!" We both giggled at that though. When suddenly something occurred to me. "Hey Wendy? Are there any council members here tonight?"  
"Umm, I believe so. Why do you ask?" Wendy looked at me with questioning eyes.  
"Oh I was just curious. I believe there may be someone who was looking for you early, maybe you should go looking for them! I'm going to the restroom. I'll see you later Wendy!" I winked as I slowly walked away.

Damn these hells, I walk over to the wall to remove the damn death traps, I just can't make it anywhere with them on. As I stepped out of the shoes, I realized my dress was much too big and much too tight to effectively bend down and pick them up. I wasn't sure why I had allowed Mira to choose my dress, but I had no clue what to even choose. I never wore dresses, and I didn't want to waste my time picking one out either. The dress had a corset top that was extremely tight I thought, the entire dress was midnight black the bust was covered in red jewels that simmered in the light, while the waist was see-through; it was quite embarrassing that people could see my stomach and back. The bottom of the dress was a tad poufy, with large slit up my left leg, ending at mid-thigh. The slit did make it much easier to walk, but the heels it was still a pain in my butt to walk.

So there I was trying to swat down and pick up these demon shoes as I had now removed them, when I heard someone clearing their throat beside me. I looked up only to be met by blood red eyes, or eye as one was covered by onyx bangs.

"Um, Hi?" I can feel my face begin to slowly heat up and turn a light shade of pink.

"Do you need some help there?" this young man asked, gesturing towards my shoes on the floor, just out of my reach.

"Uh, sure! You see, I was trying to make my way to restroom, and I can't walk in these damn demon shoes, and so I stopped here to take them off, and then I realized that I couldn't bend over to pick them up. Oh gosh I'm sorry I'm rambling, I'm Asa!" I extend my hand out to the young man.

A deep chuckle escapes his lips, "No problem" He bent down to retrieve my shoes and hands them to me. "I'm Rogue, Rogue Chaney."

As I reach to grab my shoes from him, my mind begins to work. "You're from Sabertooth right?" I ask almost shying away from the man.

"Yes." He answered. "And may I asked what guild you are from?"

"Oh um yes of course, I'm from Fairy Tail." I watch his face for any sort of reaction from my answer. I thought maybe I saw a twitch in lips, otherwise there was nothing. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening Rogue?"

"I'm here. Forced, but I am here." I laughed at his response, and he gave me a weird look, wondering why I was laughing.

"That almost the exact same response I gave others I've talked to this evening. This" I pointed at myself and dress, "isn't my idea of a fun outfit, and this place isn't really where I like to spend my free time. But I was told that it would rude not come." We looked at each other understanding how our circumstances were the same this evening.

"ASA!" I whip my head around to see who was calling my name so loudly. I should have known who it was when I heard the voice. "Asa, there you are, I've been looking for you for a while!" Mira said trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Mira what's wrong?" I asked wondering what was so important. She glanced up noticing for the first time that Rogue was standing next to me. Realization was seen on her face as she saw that I was actually mingling as she called it. "Oh well I was just want to introduce you to someone," she pulled another young man from behind her. I hear Rogue chuckle again behind me. I was curious, maybe he knew this man also. "Asa, this is Sting, he is from Sabertooth." She introduced us. I extent my hand politely, just as Mira had instructed me before coming this evening. "Hello there Sting from Sabertooth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Asa, I see you've already met my partner." He peaked around me to glanced and give nod to Rogue.

"Oh I had completely forgotten that you two were partners! That right, you two are twin Dragon slayers!" She exclaimed over excitedly.

"Well gentlemen, you will have to excuse me, this dress is too tight, and I've been holding my bladder for far too long." Mira giggles, while Sting and Rogue nod their head.

I scurried away from the little group that had clustered. Without the death trap shoes on I was able to move at a normal pace. As I made my way to the bathroom, I glanced around the room trying to take everything in. There were so many people here, some I recognized from the games, but most I had never seen before. This was the first time I actually looked around the room; it was a giant ball room, with second balcony up above. The decorations were very limited, but there was no need for them, the room itself was gorgeous. Most of the walls were lined with tables with food and drinks for people to choose from.

I had finally made it to the bathrooms, and what do you know a line… GREAT! I sighed and got in line. Luckily though I knew the person in front of me and this wasn't going to be boring at all.

"Oi Asa!" Cana Alberona yelled at me. A huge grin was on my face now; Cana was one of my most favorite people to hang out with at the guild. I had challenged her to a few drinking contests, she always won. We would always tease some of the others to join to see what type of mess we could turn the guild into. She handed me a flask she had in her hand that she was taking drags off of. I gladly took a long drag from the flask. As I stated before, this was not my idea of a good time.

"Oh Mavis, thank you Cana, I defiantly need that" I smiled even bigger at her. She grinned back. We chit chatted while waiting in line, continuing to share the flask as we waited. When we finally had done our business, the flask was unfortunately empty.

"Oh poo, will have to find more." She stated so matter of factly, I truly wondered how this women drank so much without it seeming to affect her at all. I was already starting to feel relaxed and a little warm, but it was just at that point where you need more, everything would go back to normal. I turned to look at her, "Where are we going to find any?" I asked her.

I watched her face go from thinking, to a look of satisfaction and started making a beeline for someone.

* * *

A/N: This idea came to me one night in a dream. I always come up with stories, but this is the first one I've put pen to paper so to speak. Now this is the first FF I've written in, oh I'd say about 7 years. So please be kind. I understand criticism as long as it is constructive, not bashing.

***Also if you haven't figured out, Asa is the OC, everything will be explained about her later within the story. If it's too confusing let me know that too!***

Hopefully this wasn't too bad! But please leave a review and let me know!


End file.
